


your dreams will take you to another boring land

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Headcanon, It's always kaemugi week in my heart, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Pff like I need an excuse to write kaemugi though, This was supposed to be for kaemugi week buT, hi I'm super late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Shirogane falls in love with fiction.(She always does.)





	1. they're laughing noisily, just cover your ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirogane does kaedes nails.
> 
> (Prompt one: nail polish)

Kaedes hands are soft, aside form the callouses on her finger tips. Her nails are short, cutting off just above her finger tips. They're in no way nubby, but they're also in no way long— just the perfect length for piano, though.

Unlike the rest of the ultimates, kaedes talent was based on fact. Obviously all of their talents had a foundation in real life—tenko went to the gym every day, maki went to a military school—but a lot of it was the power of suggestion, and none of it was exactly their talents. 

Except for kaede.

She had always loved piano, even from the beggining.

 

She focuses on her hand, eyes zeroing in on her nails. Soft, warm. The color she picked out was a light purple, complementing her violet eyes. A hint of pink, undertones, though—almost like the blood of danganronpa. It's almost as if she's staining her hands. Kaede smiles, when she's finished, gushing over her. She can't help but blush.

And then rantaro comes in, and all she can do is glare.

(Kaede's blushing.)

 

(She imagines staining kaedes hands with that purple-pink shade, in a new way, this time. She imagines rantaros head cracked open, like a watermelon. Green giving way to a dark shade of pink.)

(As her own polish is painted over, she makes some changes to her script.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hm, hmhm, what a show off... damn normies! Go backflip into a land mine and explode!"


	2. to new delusion; welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pulls her into a kiss, desperate, deprived.
> 
> (Prompt: salmon)

Kaedes breath was soft, on her ear.

She was beautiful, leaning in close to tsumugi, before placing her gentle kiss on her cheek. She could feel her face heating up at the gesture, eyes widening, slightly. Kaede pulls away, revealing a smile just as comforting as her kiss. 

Her hands find their way into hers, fingers intertwining. Shirogane finds that she cannot speak, her tongue like cotton.

Her mouth is dry.

She needs water, an essential of life, but what she needs even more than that is her; her life pulled in closer to her own, the elixir she needs. Or maybe that's a want, and maybe she's poison, sucking tsumugi dry instead of the other way around. 

She doesn't care. She grabs Kaedes face and smushed her lips to her own, hazy fear in her veins, a single wish that no matter what, Kaede did not choose to break the kiss. If she did, she'd let her, though, because she knows in her soul kaede deserves so much better. So much better than her.

Kaede lets out a squeak, but she does not pull away.

Instead she leans forward, melting into the kiss with enthusiasm. Grabbing tsumugis cheeks as well, and pulling her closer, closer. Even when they're fleshed against her, it is not enough.

Their lips fight against each other, swelling from the sheer force. But it is not a kiss of dominance, only eager desperation.

This is just a bonus mode, she knows that. A recording of bonus content for the fans, for after the real game ends. For after Kaede is nothing but a stain on a keyboard.

Soon, Kaedes memories will be wiped again, and she will forget she ever had her in her arms, like this. She will be programmed, matched up, paired with someone else. With saihara, to complete his character arc. As if she was just a plot device, even less than a characters.

Shirogane pulls her even closer, trying not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that salmon is just something they did in advance as bonus content for the fans in universe, and I like suffering


End file.
